Past, Present and Future
by beth1814
Summary: Mainly Meredith and Mark in Derek's hospital room after the shooting


Christina had told Meredith that Derek was asking for her. And she knew it was her wifely duty to be by her husbands side, but at the moment, when she had seen her postive test result in her locker, she wanted to run. Run far away from the hospital and everything that had happened in the past 24 hours. It no longer was a place of refuge for her, or for Derek for that matter. Meredith took a big gulp of air, and slowly released it. She was stronger than even a year ago, and as much as she wanted to run, the urge to be with Derek was stronger. She walked down the hallways towards the ICU and she couldn't help but feel like the hospital had turned into a war zone, a place of confusion. Defintaly did not look like a place of healing. Meredith wondered how anyone was going to be able to get back to work, to make Seattle Grace Mercy West a functioning hospital again. She came up to the door that seperated her from her husband, and paused. She knew what to expect when she entered the room. After all she was a doctor. She knew that there would be tubes and wires and other things along that line. She just didn't know if she was ready to see Derek like that. Helpless and weak, when she is used to him being the strong one, the one that she can lean on. She was grateful that nobody had followed her and that nobody seemed to be staring at her. Meredith slowly opened the door and eased her way into the room. Tears sprang to her eyes as she saw him laying there. Why did this have to happen to them, haven't they faced enough trails and problems to last them the rest of their lives? They were happy, and now this. Meredith was going to have to be the strong one, letting Derek be weak. She now gets how he felt when she drowned and she realizes why he watched her all the time. She didn't want to take her eyes off of him. She heard movement at the door and looked up to see Mark.

"I came as soon as I heard"

Meredith nodded and then turned her attention back to Derek.

Mark looked at Derek. Every memory he had of Derek came to head. Of the first time they met, in elementry school, when Mark stood up to Conner Smith, who was about to beat Derek to a pulp. From then on, they were insepertable. The Shepherds became like his family, the place where he felt the most loved. Unlike what he felt from his own parnets. He remembers when Derek's father died. He had felt that he needed to be strong and not show any emotion. Not until Mrs. Shepherd told him that it was okay to cry, it didn't make him less of a man. Memories of middle and high school came to Marks mind, as well as univeristy when they both decided to become surgerons, although different specialities. Then when Derek married Addison, Mark continued being, in his own words, a manwhore. Sleeping around with whoever he pleased. Then came the pain, the one thing that Mark wished he could take back. His affair with Addison. And the way Derek found out, the pain that he saw on his best friends face. Then when Mark came to Seattle he hoped to mend his relationship with the one person that meant so much to him. And now that Derek has found Meredith, whom he believes is Derek's other half, he can't wish things had gone different cause then these two would have never met. As Mark stood there, all these thoughts go through his head, almost like a trance. Then he seemed to come back to the present and took in the whole room. Derek was hooked up to an IV and a heart monitor, along with other tubes that are common for post-op patients. It seemed weird to him to consider Derek as that, but thats what he was. Meredith was at his side, holding one of his hands and didn't look like she was going to let go any time soon, not that he blamed her. He grabbed the chair on his best friends other side and just sat there.

"Tell me that he is going to make it" Meredith's voice peirced the silence and Mark looked over at her. He could see the need for some reassurance that things will improve, that she won't lose Derek. She's not thinking like a surgeorn, she's thinking as a wife.

"He's strong and there is too much here for him to give up" That seemed to ease Meredith's worry and the tension eased from her face. And the act of saying that, actullay helped Mark as well.

Teddy entered the room a little while longer and told the two of them what an awesome jub Christina had done, then she metioned to Meredith and Mark that the cops wanted to have a word with them.

"I can't right now. I need to be with my husband" Meredith told Teddy, who could see the desperation in her eyes. Teddy nodded her head.

"I'll let them know, what about you Mark?"

"I'll be there in a minute"

And with that Teddy did a quick check on Derek and then left the room.

"I'll be right back" Mark said as he stood up. "You'll be okay?"

"Yea"

Meredith let out a sigh as Mark left the room. She knew that Mark needed to be with Derek just as much as she did, but she also wanted some time alone with her husband. Time when she could let the tears out and the frustation of the day. Which is exactly what she did. She sobbed for the loss of their child, and the fact that Derek hadn't had the chance to revel in the fact that he was going to be a father. She had rested her head on the side of the bed and when she raised her head, she saw blue eyes looking at her.

"Hey" Derek's voice was raspy but it sounded like music to Meredith's ears.

"Hey" She raised her head and gave him a kiss. A quick kiss, like they would be doing it for the rest of their lives.

"I told you that I wasn't going to die, and I didn't"

"And I am very grateful for that"

"I love you" Derek said, as Meredith could see that he was fading.

"I love you too" And she knew that whatever came their way, they would face together, and that they would come out of this stronger than before. There was time to let him know about the baby and she now knew that she wanted a family more than anything. Thye were going to build their house, have children with perfect hair and die in each others arms at the ripe old age of 110.

A/N I hope that you enjoyed the story, and please review!


End file.
